Rachael x Chris
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Pairing: Rachael x Chris (One of my crack pairings, done at 3 in the morning.. xD) Rachael was saved, her mutation gone. She joined the BSAA becoming a veteran and well loved by other members, read about Rachael from Revelations to 5, and possibly six if I continue onward. *Side Note:* I thought of this, when playing Raid Mode. I was Rachael and my partner Chris.


_(For Rachael's new wetsuit, consider it Selene's from Underworld:Awakening)_

Rachael's arm was slung around his shoulder as he carried her with him, Jill had Parker's arm around her in the same fashion as they went through the half-flooded corridors fighting off b.o.w.'s "So... you're FBC?" Parker asked Rachael

She nodded "Ye..ah.. I separated from my partner.. Raymond..." she responded huffing as she tried to keep up with Chris "You okay?" he asked her, she nodded and stumbled he caught her, "Here." he picked her up she smiled "Thanks."

"The rookie?" Parker asked her, she nods as they walked across, "PARKER!" Jill yelled as she grabbed him, he smiled as Chris turned around just in time to see him fall. Jill stayed still "Jill.. we gotta go." "I know, Chris." her tone was cold

Rachael felt him shudder "Hey, calm down. She's just hurt.. is all. Losing a partner, isn't very fun. I should know, I'm a dead girl." Rachael tried to cheer him up, he chuckled Jill joined them she strode faster than Chris

Chris caught up with her, putting Rachael down as a new creature came "Think you can handle this?" he asked handing her a handgun she smiled "Not exactly a magnum, but when you're fighting this thing.. who could complain?"

He chuckled with amusement handing her the pistol, a parasite tried to hit her, she rolled out of the way she didn't know Chris had done the same, both rolled into one another she smiled "We've gotta stop meeting like this." she giggled

"Not so bad." he joked Rachael rolled off the top of him holding her hand out, he took it and stood up, she staggered a bit and fell into his chest. "Someone a little anxious?" he chuckled "Guys, can you STOP flirting for a moment and help me kill this damn thing?" Jill snapped

"Sorry." Rachael giggled Chris and her going back to the fight, Rachael picked up the rocket launcher Kirk dropped shooting at the parasite, it screamed as it fell from the large creature "Nice shot." Chris nodded his approval

"Thanks." Jill frowned at the pair, he never complimented her shooting she shook her head focusing on killing the creature. All of them fired at once, killing it off, Kirk picked them up as the creature reactivated

Rachael sat back, as the pair handled it she'd love to help.. she really would, but she couldn't exactly stand at the moment. She had a headache and felt dizzy she held on, so she wouldn't fall out the open helicopter doors

Jill held the rocket launcher, she shivered it reminded her of the one she'd used to kill the tyrant when Brad dropped it for her. She locked onto the creature's mouth, before it closed firing off a rocket into his mouth.

"You think you can stick it out with us, Rachael..?" Chris asked "Sure, but I think I need a new suit. This one, has barely enough to cover me up." she smiled he nodded "Follow me." he held out his hand she nodded and took it

He pulled her along, and gave her the spare one "Something wrong?" Chris asked raising a brow "Not really, just am I going to change alone... or... are you going to watch?" she teased waiting for his answer

His face went red "Oh.. right.. sorry." he went to shut the door "Because, I'd be amenable to such things." she adds while his back is to her, he flicked his head over to make sure he'd heard right "Why do you look so non-plused?" she asked

"I wasn't sure if you knew what you said.. until you said 'non-plused'" "Yes, I'm pretty smart for a blonde." she giggled Chris went closer to her, staring down at the shorter woman "Maybe later." he put his hand on her face, gave quick smile and walked off shutting the door

_'Rachael, what are you getting yourself into? Sure.. he's cute. But..' _she shook her head, undoing the zipper and straps on her shredding suit, putting on the black diving suit _'Leather.. nice.' _she noted it wasn't an ordinary one.

For one thing, it was more form fitting than the other one she'd had. She put on a pair of black combat boots, putting her hands through her hair to keep it out of the suit. She zipped it up loving the look, putting on a black corset over her chest making it nice and tight

She strapped on the air tank she walked back out, putting her hair back over her eyes as she walked out she felt Chris' stare as she walked by so she walked a little slower. "Shall we go now?" she asked Jill, Jill nodded "Chris?" she asked

"Chris? Chris!?" she snapped her fingers he broke his eye contact from Rachael "Jill?" he asked she shook her head "Let's go." she grabbed Rachael's hand "Ow." Rachael complained as she was pulled along "Jill!" Chris called striding by her

Jill didn't care, and kept going snapping her eyes at Chris as she pulled Rachael along "Help?" Rachael asked he grabbed her hand "Jill." he was more stern "What?" she asked irritated "What's wrong?" he asked her

"I'm.. never mind." she frowned as she let go of Rachael and walked on "Thanks." Rachael smiled "No problem." he followed Jill with Rachael in tow "What's the matter?" he asked again "Nothing, I'm just.. tired. We need to finish this damn mission."

Jill walked to the door's, jumping out of the helicopter as she put her oxygen hose in her mouth, Chris and Rachael following her

_-BSAA Headquarters- _

"What will you do now?" Chris asked Rachael she shrugged "Who knows? The FBC is disbanded.. and I'm officially fired. But.. after all this 'excitement' I don't know. I can't just go back to normal life knowing there's things like this around the world."

"Why not join the fight?" Jill asked "We could always use another member" Chris adds "I think I'll take you up on that. Aren't I already in BSAA property?" she joked "Yeah, we own you now." Jill laughed with her

"I need you to sign your DD-14's" a woman stepped out, her blonde hair in a bun brown eyes over Rachael "Right.. Ms..?" "Poovey. Pam Poovey." she smiled holding her hand out "Rachael Foley." she smiled back

"Pam." Jill and Chris nodded "Ah, my favorite operatives, don't tell anyone else that." she winked both smiled and laughed with her "Alright, honey." Pam smiled as she pulled her along Rachael giggled "Thanks!" as she was whisked away

She winked at Chris who grinned back Jill nudged him "Do I see some inter office fraternization in your near future, Redfield?" she asked his cheeks went a light pink "No!" he protested "Fine, I guess I'll just go tell Rachael you rejected he-"

He grabbed her from behind, putting both hands over her mouth his mouth low enough to her ear for only her to hear "You say one more word to her.. and I'll end you." he warned she somersaulted him backward "I'd love to see you try."

She brushed her fingers through her hair smirking Chris stood up and dusted himself off, he low sweep kicked her, making her fall "My ass!" she rubbed her back she glared at him "Alright, initial here and we should be finished up, Ms. Foley."

"Alright, thanks Pam." she smiled as she wrote on the dotted line, in her best handwriting Pam shuffled the papers, on the desk so they'd all be in proper order. "Alright, here is your I.D. card, Ms. Foley." "Thanks.. and Pam?" Rachael asked

"Hmm?" "Call me Rachael." she smiled as she walked out "Will do, Rachael." she smiled as she put the forms away in her blue folder, walking out into the corridor "Holy.. shit snacks!" Pam stared at Chris and Jill fight

Rachael stared at the pair, "See? This is why I don't sleep with my coworkers. That.. and nobody ever lets me." Pam adds "They slept together?" Rachael asked _'There goes my chances' _Pam shook her head "No, they're more like siblings."

"Alright, hold it. Stop guys!" Pam strode over with Rachael not too far behind Chris and Jill stood apart, Pam frowned at them arms on her hips "What?" they both asked "It's HR's job not to have hostile work environments."

"Yeah, this coming from Ms. Blabber mouth. Pam, HR mediations are supposed to be confidential." Chris frowned, Pam held out her staple gun "Pam.. Pam.. I will end you." Jill pulled out a gun, Pam glared as she stapled Chris in the chest

Jill, Pam and Rachael laughed "Ow.. damn it.." Chris held a hand over his chest "Hostile... work.. environment." Chris said as he pulled the staple out "You're telling me." Pam smirked "Yeah, Pam.. here's some more forms.." Jill handed her a red file

Pam tossed them everyone stared at her "What? All it ever is, is sexual harassment complaints, and they are bogus to begin with. It's not 'sexual harassment' so long as both have a mutual understanding and agree to have more than that." Pam frowned

She walked back into her office, heels clacking behind her as she shut her office door "She's quite a character." Rachael giggled "That's one way of putting it.." Chris frowned "Aww, is the little baby mad he got stapled in his little bab- Ow!" Jill whined as he hit her

"Now who's the baby?" Chris mocked Jill rolled her eyes "Whatever."

_-Resident Evil 5 -_

"Come on, Sheva!" Chris called as he lowered the bridge "Roger, on my way." she called back as she ran across waiting at the door for him, "Rachael, on the scene!" both turned in time to see Rachael as she ran after them

"Rachael?" Chris asked "Who's.. Rachael?" Sheva asked him "A friend.." he trailed off "Oh, so I'm down-graded to friend then?" Rachael teased his face turned red as Sheva stared at him questioningly "Fine, It's okay. I guess we won't do _that_." she smiled

"That?" Sheva asked not getting the hint "R-rachael.. don't.." he stammered "Fine" she held up her hands in surrender "I'll just tell her along the way, Ms..." she held her hand out "Alomar. Sheva Alomar." Sheva smiled shaking her hand

"I'm Rachael, Foley." "Rachael! From the North American division?" she asked Rachael nodded "You know me?" she asked "The name, yes. You Jill and Chris are known as the alpha warriors." Rachael smiled "Thanks, you're sweet."

_-After Jill Boss Battle- _

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Sheva asked "Well you see, before you wanted to know about me and Chris, but he was protesting." Rachael said Chris grunted as he caught parts of what they were saying on his radio

"Well, back when I just started the BSAA he and I started going out. And well when I said 'that' I meant you know, sexual encounters etc. We had little time for romance, but what time we had.. was salvaged for other activities."

Sheva nodded "And well.." _Chris.. come on, we don't have time for this. Rachael laughed, Come on, Rachael.. we barely have anytime anyways. Fine, I guess so. She laughed Rachael? Chris? Can I.. see your eyes? _

_Considering what we just did, you don't have to ask sure. She pulled her hair back, her mossy green eyes sparkling as she smiled _"And that, my friend is the story. Not too graphic, because I imagine he wouldn't like me to spill the beans."

Rachael played with her hair, brushing her bangs aside "Now, you've got a world to save." Rachael smiled as she ushered them on "Huh?" Sheva asked "You're not coming with us?" Chris asked she shook her head "We girls.. gotta stick together."

She pressed the call button on the elevator, the doors popped open "Take care of him." she smiled to Sheva, uttering the phrase Jill had said before hand Sheva smiled and nodded "Take care of her. And yourself." Chris smiled

"Don't worry, I'm not so keen on dying. I owe Jill a lot, this is my way of paying back a bit of the huge debt I owe her." "You know, if she heard you talking like this.." "She'd kill me Chris, I know. But even so, I owe her and no matter what she says.. that'll always be true."

She smiled as the doors shut, she waited for the elevator to pop back open, she saw a man with Jill "Who.. are you?" she asked "Josh Stone. BSAA African division and you are?" he asked "Rachael Foley, North American division."

Both shook hands "Let's go, guys." Jill smiled as she led the way, Josh and Rachael not too far behind as they went on their journey to escape.


End file.
